


监狱风云之龚龙车

by moonlight123



Category: Nope - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 04:17:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20147509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight123/pseuds/moonlight123
Summary: 就破车





	监狱风云之龚龙车

二、霸总的爱♂

被王晰羞辱之后，郑云龙在王晰那里修养了2天，才去的SS牢房。  
王晰心里其实也不是滋味，这种感觉很奇妙。他费尽心机（暴力）得到的人，转眼又要拱手让别人践踏。

所以第三天，他还是把郑云龙送进了传说中地狱――ss牢房。  
纵使知道他这样的尤物进去之后会发生什么，王晰还是没有犹豫地送他进去了，毕竟是重点“安排”对象，不这样做自己也会被安排。说到底，人还是更爱自己的。

郑云龙踏进去，发现这个牢房很大，里面又分成了很多小房间。

王晰把大门锁上，转身离开了。  
听到大房门打开的声音，里面的出来了几个人。  
嗯哼？这是派代表欢迎么？  
郑云龙拿着自己的物料现在门口一脸烦躁。  
几人一看，新人来了，本来想给他个下马威，谁知道看到人之后都愣了。  
“这……”  
“我觉得头儿应该喜欢。”  
“总觉得会掀起一场腥风血雨……”  
“……”

郑云龙不知道该怎么办，他没有被安排房间，于是他干脆靠在进来的门上，坐了下来。  
他不傻，看得出来那几个属于小喽啰的是想出来给他难堪的。  
真正的话事人，不会自己出来搞事。

他坐了下来，掏出从王晰那里拿的一包烟和打火机，点了一根烟。  
烟雾缭绕间，他看见一间房门打开，里面走出来一个男人。眼神犀利，脸部线条刚毅，十分具有男人味，梳了个大背头，很有那种饱经风霜的感觉。

其他几个房悉悉索索地也传来了脚步声。  
一时间，郑云龙觉得自己像只熊猫，被30多个人围观……

阿云嘎听说新来的人很拽，也不会低头哈腰，甚至自顾自地坐在大门口吸烟。  
烟在监狱可是奢侈昂贵品，一周能抽那么一根就不错了。可是这个新来的，直接拿出一包烟！不简单啊。  
透过烟雾，阿云嘎看到那双玲珑的大眼睛里，充满了烦躁和……努力隐藏的不安。  
哼，有点儿意思。  
阿云嘎是以温润著称的一方势力，他用实力和自己的城府，获得了一部分人的尊重，成为这里一派的头儿，阿云嘎这一派，温和不爱暴力。  
他一双眼睛直盯着郑云龙看，眼神顿时从凛冽变成了温润如水。  
一身棕灰色的条纹监狱服，硬生生穿出了潮流条纹衫的感觉。  
高贵野性！  
这是阿云嘎无意识地舔了舔唇后的第一印象。

人间值得，啊不，监狱值得。这是高天鹤见到那个人的第一反应。  
高天鹤是因为太浪进的监狱，走私毒品还杀人，被判得不轻。  
他神经不大正常，监狱的人都怕他，因为他疯起来是不要命的，在监狱里也杀过人，可能毒品嗑多了的人脑子都不太正常，跟着他混的人多数也是那种神志不稳的。  
高天鹤看到郑云龙，兴奋地戳着手掌，然后又拿出一个小瓶子，放到鼻子下吸了吸，眼里顿时放出精光……

我的王妃。龚子棋看到郑云龙后，发誓要将他占有。龚子棋被称作邪王，他的上过战场，也当过杀手，他犯的罪够他这辈子烂在这儿了……而他的一双眼睛，能把人带入黑暗的漩涡。

郑云龙被盯的发毛。将嘴里抽了一半的烟摁在地上，这劣质烟抽的他喉咙发痒。  
众人看他这么浪费举动，都嘘了一口气。  
看来这个美人没那么好养啊。

“话事人都来了吗？”郑云龙皱着眉站起来，不耐烦地说。  
“我睡哪儿？”  
“这里的房间都住满了，不过，我不介意你和我睡。”阿云嘎嘴角一勾，尽量显得温柔，眼神却犹如盯猎物一般盯着郑云龙。  
阿云嘎后面的小弟都笑了。  
郑云龙一头黑线，登徒浪子。  
“……算了吧。没有空房了？”郑云龙郁闷得很。  
“有啊，我的心房，嘿嘿。”眯着眼睛极度兴奋地笑。  
看着近似歇斯底里的高天鹤，危险，是郑云龙对他的第一直觉。

“你，该是我的。”龚子棋话不多，眼睛没离开过郑云龙。  
这是什么霸道总裁一样的存在？

三人都想要郑云龙。  
郑云龙很烦。  
坐在大门口把一包烟都抽完了。  
晚上，王晰过来巡逻的时候，郑云龙想让王晰带他走。  
王晰说：“上面有安排，你要在里面待几天，过几天我就能把你接出去了。”  
郑云龙暴躁的抓抓头发：“你带不带我走？一句话。”  
王晰摸了摸他的头，“乖。”  
听到这话，郑云龙就炸了。  
“哼，滚，莫挨老子。”  
郑云龙很生气，明明是王晰这个犊子把他强占，现在又不负责，真是拔屌无情。  
“乖，龙儿，就几天，好吗？”  
“呵，那你就等着我被糟蹋吧。”  
“……”

浴室是正方形的，总共三面墙，墙上有花洒，但是没有任何遮挡的东西。  
郑云龙还不知道睡哪儿，就想先来洗个澡。  
来得还算早，人不多。  
郑云龙不敢脱衣服，因为这些人，一个个直勾勾的眼神让他觉得恶心。  
然后，他看见龚子棋跟着他进来了。  
对着那些不怀好意的人说：“都收收，这个人，是我的，再看，眼珠子不要了！”  
看着那些人收回目光，龚子棋走到他旁边，看着他穿着狱服站在花洒下淋水，嘴角隐隐抽动。  
“想笑就笑。”郑云龙烦躁得很，他身上被王晰打的地方还很疼，他一方面不想被人看到，一方面也害怕自己被他们……侵犯。  
但是，龚子棋，成功地把笑憋回去了，“我要你，现在。”  
龚子棋眼里坚定地看着他。  
“滚！”郑云龙本来就烦躁，又很无助，这里都是陌生人，个个都想上他，他烦得要死。而且他本就是世家长大，从来都是他命令人，现在他只能被动地受制于人。这种身份的落差，让他无法适从。  
“跟了我，我能保证你在这里的安全和……贞洁。”龚子棋目光炯炯，从他的脸，扫到了他的跨，毫不掩饰自己的欲望和占有。  
“……”郑云龙想了想，与其被那么多人按着轮，不如跟着这个狂野如狮子的男人。咬了咬唇，大眼睛看着龚子棋那霸道狂狷的脸，“如果你不能罩我，那我随时会走。”  
龚子棋得到他的回应，嘿嘿地笑了出来。  
“我龚子棋，拿命罩你。”  
“那你能不能让他们出去，我不想他们看我洗澡。”郑云龙挑衅地语气让龚子棋感到兴奋。  
龚子棋对于郑云龙的恃宠而骄感到开心，内心嗨到飞起，但是表面还是冷酷地对那些人说：“你们，现在都给我滚出浴室！马上！”  
“……什么啊！凭什么啊？”一个人不满，是阿云嘎的人。  
“不滚？那就留下来，等下我送你出去。”龚子棋含着肆虐的笑，让人觉得恐怖，犹如阎王。  
“走吧，他打架不要命的……”  
“我不信了，嘎子哥就是不管事，他们才会那么嚣张！”那人冲上来就和龚子棋打。  
龚子棋闪了闪，回以一脚一拳，把那人打得趴在地上。  
“今天，我抱得美人归，不想杀人，趁我还有理智，赶、紧、滚！”  
说完“滚”字的瞬间，龚子棋身上发出铺天盖地的……  
杀气，郑云龙总算知道，书里也并不是全然骗人的，他真的感受到了龚子棋身上的杀气，龚子棋是真的会杀人……  
郑云龙在龚子棋后面用眼神示意他们出去。  
那人把他的伙伴搀扶着离开了浴室。

郑云龙看着空空如也的浴室，若有所思。  
“满意吗？”龚子棋眼角一挑，笑意横生，那种刻在骨子里的痞气突然就倾泻出来。  
“还、还行吧。”郑云龙看着空旷的浴室，感到放松了点。

“喂！你干嘛！”郑云龙被龚子棋伸过来的手吓得一跳，直接贴到了后面的墙上，花洒的水浇在了龚子棋身上。  
龚子棋双手没抱到美人，便撑在他耳边的墙上，把他卡在自己与墙之间，也就是所谓壁咚。  
“干嘛？当然是干该干的事。”  
“……”  
龚子棋看着那个全身被打湿的人，水滢滢的大眼睛充满了防备，勾魂却不自知……那粉嫩的双唇被水打的湿淋淋的，格外诱人。

龚子棋吻了上去。  
郑云龙想要拒绝，却被他用手摁住了头，难以挣脱。  
龚子棋的吻很霸道，攻城掠地的四处翻搅。  
郑云龙被他吻的缺氧。  
龚子棋常年锻炼，也在军队待过，身体很健壮，力气也很大。  
终于被龚子棋放开，郑云龙大口呼吸。看着龚子棋脱下衣服后一身的肌肉，一句话哽在了喉咙里。  
他妈的，选错人了，这他娘的一看就是只小狼狗啊，这谁顶得住啊。  
不要那么猛吧……  
郑云龙只能感叹命运弄人。  
也不挣扎，任龚子棋将他的湿衣服脱下。  
然后感受到龚子棋在他身上又亲又啃的，心里一阵好笑，真是只狼狗啊……

“嗯~啊~”郑云龙发出了愉悦的声音，自己也吓了一跳。  
小狼狗开始啃他的乳头，他第一次知道自己的乳头如此敏感……  
“唔、别……”郑云龙捂住嘴，不想发出令人羞耻的声音。  
“不是很舒服吗，为什么不？”龚子棋舔着他的乳尖坏坏地问。  
“唔、嗯~啊~啊~”郑云龙呼吸开始急促，身体也开始变得兴奋，感觉自己下身似乎硬了的时候，他又被自己的变化吓到了。

龚子棋看到郑云龙的身体就兴奋不已了，把他摁在墙上，想要占据他，他每一寸肌肤，每一个部位。  
“呼嗯~嗯，啊！”郑云龙还在享受他的亲吻，冷不丁的，后穴被侵入，本能地抗拒。  
龚子棋将手指塞进他的后穴，进行一个扩张，看到郑云龙似愉悦更似痛苦的表情，龚子棋越发兴奋。

龚子棋抱着他，将他一只腿卡在自己肩上，让他背靠在墙上，手指进进出出，模仿着做爱的动作。  
除去一开始插入的疼痛，郑云龙慢慢地感到愉悦，他也开始放纵自己叫出声，“嗯，啊、啊~啊~”他的脚趾绷直又紧缩。  
渐渐地开始觉得，不够……想要更多……  
“嗯~快点……”郑云龙开始迷离，眼睛里又充满了盈盈泪水，让人忍不住欺负他。  
三根手指能够进出之后，龚子棋再也忍不住了，胡乱地在自己的性器上摸了点肥皂，便挺起自己粗壮的性器，就往那湿润的穴口插。  
“啊！嗯哈~唔、”乍一进入，还是让郑云龙觉得难受，疼痛是有的，但是，异样的满足感……让他痛苦又快乐。  
龚子棋下身胀得难受，只能快速地抽插缓解着自己胀得发疼的性器，满足感，快感，占有欲，一齐袭来。

“啊、啊、啊，慢点、唔呼……”郑云龙被这突如其来的加速顶的难受，本来站着没地方借力，只有一只脚在地上，整个人都是被龚子棋架起来的，只有后面的墙和他们交合的地方，能够让他保持平衡……但是这种姿势，却让龚子棋入得更深……  
是王晰没到过的深处……  
“疼、啊~啊！嗯、”疼，但是却又愉悦无比……  
“没想到你，那么骚？”龚子棋一个用力，惹得他浑身战栗，“啊~嗯、”  
“不，啊！唔、嗯，慢点啊……”郑云龙觉得自己被顶到极点了，有点痛，而龚子棋又攻势猛烈……受不了了……  
“啊~啊~啊！嗯啊！”郑云龙开始放声大叫，疼痛和愉悦交加。  
郑云龙很怕疼，从小也没被打过，皮肉嫩得很，而现在，他又觉得疼到极致也是一种快感……开始享受这种快感……

“嗯、啊！再、再用力点……”郑云龙带着哭腔，笑得肆意。  
龚子棋听到这话，开始大开大合地扭动腰肢，往他最深处的地方插。  
“好紧……真紧啊、哈……”龚子棋在他耳边沙哑着嗓音喘息，又在他脖子上咬了一口，啜出一个青紫的吻痕。

“啊……嗯啊！不行了，到极点了！”  
“嗯哼，那可不行，我还没有爽够呢，郑云龙、你好、紧啊……啊！”  
“滚、啊！”  
郑云龙的暴躁，反而更像是一种情趣。  
龚子棋抽出性器，将他转过去，让他背对自己，狠狠地扎进他的穴口。  
花洒的水淋在两人之间，交合处的水声响彻整个浴室。

龚子棋完全靠着身体的本能在索取，在抽插，也不管郑云龙是不是哭得厉害。眼下，只有占有，是他唯一能做的。

郑云龙被他毫不留情的大动作弄得可疼了，疼得受不了了，直接伴随着嗯嗯啊啊的叫床声哭了出来。  
“呜呜呜、别、好痛！好痛！放开我！啊！啊、呜呜、”  
却没有得到应有的怜惜，反而被更猛烈地插入弄得喘息不止。  
郑云龙越是可怜兮兮，越是刺激着龚子棋的神经，越是想让他哭，想让他屈服于自己，不论是在性上，还是在心上。  
郑云龙真的很容易挑起人的征服欲，想要他却不满足于 想要 。  
让人满足于自己兽欲的同时，却又享受了一场无与伦比的盛宴。  
视觉、听觉、触觉、感觉……绝对是任何人都无法取代的……

快感袭来，悉数射在他里面，龚子棋松开喘息不止的郑云龙。  
“你该锻炼锻炼了。做我的人，可不能那么弱~下次，不只是一次……”他嘴角勾起，眼里戏谑的成分大过宠爱。  
顺着墙滑倒地上，转过身靠着墙，眼睛扫视着这个男人。郑云龙疲惫地翻了个白眼，接着咧嘴一笑，挑衅意味十足，“呵。那要看下次对象是不是你了。”  
龚子棋意外地看着郑云龙眼里的不屑，这让他很惊喜。第一眼就看上的人，果然会有不一样的东西。郑云龙于他，是难以驯服的猎物，龚子棋知道。他也知道，哪怕郑云龙被他侵占，但也不代表郑云龙屈服于他。这很有意思，对于龚子棋而言，这是他能力相当的对手，这种感觉很少有，而他也很享受这种感觉，所以他不会放手。

龚子棋身材很好，肌肉结实不夸张，一张痞帅的脸，一双猎鹰的眼正温情地看着自己。  
怎么说呢，比王晰那个王八蛋好多了吧。


End file.
